Jesse's Girl
by Lea0014
Summary: Dimitri Belikov is hopelessly in love with Rose. She's beautiful, kind, intelligent, witty, everything Dimitri could only dream of. The problem is Rose is already taken, and by none other than Dimitri's friend, Jesse Zeklos. Will Dimitri ever confess his feelings to Rose? Or will he let her stay with Jesse? Disclaimer: I don't own anything from VA or the song Jessie's Girl.
1. Chapter 1

The guitar starts playing followed by the drums… I start tapping my foot and nervously bob my head to the beat. I wipe off a bead of sweat that is starting to form, no doubt from all the lights flashing on my face. Who am I kidding? It's likely from my nerves.

We are at our favorite karaoke bar, and I am doing something I have never done before. I am onstage about to sing. I, Dimitri Belikov, am about to sing to win over a girl, cliché right?

She isn't just any girl though, she's the woman of my dreams.

I look over the stage, and in the crowd I see Jesse. A flash of recognition is on his face, and he doesn't look happy, he looks PISSED. Good, he deserves it after what he's done to her. Next to him I see Rose, and she's giving me an encouraging smile and cheering me on, God if she only knew…

Next to them is my best friend Ivan, who has a smug smirk on his face. I'm going to kill him for convincing me to do this. Adrian is straight out laughing at me, yes LAUGHING; they'll both be dead after this song is over. I can't believe I let them talk me into doing this. It must be the several shots of Russian vodka they poured down my throat, claiming its 'liquid courage'. I rolled my eyes at that, but took them anyway. She needs to know the truth, and if this is the way to do it, then I will do it!

The words flash on the screen, beckoning me to start… It's too late to back out now.

 _Jesse is a friend,_

 _Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine_

 _But lately something's changed_

 _It ain't hard to define_

 _Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

 _And she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

"God I hope not…" wait, did I just say that out loud? The look on Rose's face definitely seems to say so… Or maybe she's figured out this song is about her? I look to her best friend Lissa who is smiling at me and nodding her head, encouraging me to continue.

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

I grab the microphone and pour my heart into the song, it is after all a song for the woman I love.

 _You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

Feeling emboldened, I look over at Jesse who has the promise of murder in his eyes. Rose is just continuing with her stunned look. At any other time, I would find it amusing, but not now. I just wish I knew what she was thinking…

 _I play along with the charade_

 _That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

 _You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

 _I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

 _'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

 _And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

At this point I make a motion with my hands that draws the shape of a woman, then thrust my hips a little, and the crowd goes wild! At the very least I'm entertaining.

 _And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

The crowd joins me during the chorus, further encouraging me to continue.

 _Like Jesse's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman..._

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

I look straight into Rose's eyes, willing her to see how much she means to me, all of this is for her. Jesse doesn't deserve her.

 _And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

 _Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

 _I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

 _Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

Rose, still has her stunned- _deer caught in headlights-l_ ook on her face, and visibly swallows. I can see it from here.

 _Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

 _You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _I want Jesse's girl_

 _Where can I find a woman like that?_

 _Like Jesse's girl_

 _I wish that I had Jesse's girl_

 _I want, I want Jesse's girl_

By the end of the song I'm breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. A bar full of people roars with cheers and claps. I don't care though, the only person I care for is standing a few feet away. Still having that look on her face, like its been permanently glued. Any other time, catching Rose flabbergasted would make me laugh, but not tonight.

I walk off the stage and am met with a pissed off Jesse who's fist connects with my jaw. The force of the impact makes my head turn to the side. I hardly feel it though. Over his shoulder Rose suddenly appears, and is pulling him, begging him to go outside with her.

She gives me a meaningful look, what the meaning is? I have no idea. She doesn't break eye contact with me until she's convinced Jesse and they're walking out. Leaving me there, with my heart crushed.

 _Sigh._ I bet you're wondering what's going on right? Well, let me start at the beginning.

 **Hello everyone! This story came to me whilst hearing, you guessed it! Jessie's girl! I thought it'd be fun to do a VA twist to this awesome song! This story isn't going to be very long, maybe a few chapters. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, please let me know what you think! Who wouldn't love a man serenading to them? I would! Especially a tall, dark and handsome sexy Russian! =P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song, Jessie's girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First, I'd like to begin to tell you all how terribly sorry I am for taking so long to complete this! I have no excuse, so I will proceed with the truth, which is, I have had a TERRIBLE case of writer's block.**

 **I know, I know…  
*hangs head down in shame***

 **Thank you to all who have followed, favorite and commented!**

 **I'd also like to give a special thanks hbarker for your awesomeness and helping me think of how to proceed.**

 **If you haven't done so already, please check out this page-turner FF by hbarker: Sunsets & Roses. **  
**Anyways, without further adieu, here's Chapter 2!**

 _ **5 months earlier...**_

"No Tasha, I don't want to see you," I hissed, being careful to not be too loud since I am currently in the office. This was the tenth call I received from Tasha, and it wasn't even 10am. I had to put a stop to this behavior now.

"But Dimka…" Tasha whined. I can't believe I actually had feelings for this woman. Her once beautiful, almost musical voice now sounded annoying and obnoxious, much like its owner.

"No buts Tasha!" I cut her off, "stop calling me, we're through. I don't want anything to do with you!" I hung up, and almost smashed my cell phone against the wall, but thought better of it.

I was sitting in my office fuming. It was sad how our relationship ended. Tasha and I have been dating for several years, I actually wanted to marry the woman. I even had a ring picked out and everything. Now thinking about it, I really don't know what I saw in Tasha. I mean, she was sexy as hell with her raven hair, piercing blue eyes, and she had legs for days, but she never really had any depth.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"_ _Dimka, I need money for a new Gucci purse I saw at the mall today," Tasha purred, pouting her lips. Using that sexy voice and look that always works on me._

 _I sighed. "Tasha, I can't right now. We're trying to buy a larger apartment, we can't keep wasting money on purses, shoes and clothes right now," I chided, sounding like a broken record. We have had these conversations many times before._

 _Tasha not liking my response throws a somewhat child like tantrum, "ugh! Clothes are essential! Do you want ME walking around naked?!" she shrieked._

 _"_ _No! I'm not saying that. But you have a walk in closet full of clothes…" I started to say but stop when I see Tasha stripping with a scowl marred on her face, "what are you doing? Stop that!"_

 _But Tasha doesn't listen and takes off her remaining piece of clothing, including undergarments and approaches the front door of our apartment._

 _"_ _This is what you want, don't you Dimitri?" she asked, calling me by my full name instead of my nickname she usually uses as an endearment. "You're taking clothes away from me Dimitri, clothes! Well with no clothes, I'll just walk around naked. I might as well start right now," she exclaims and starts to turn the knob of the front door. I immediately stop her before she opens the door, and hold her to my body._

 _"_ _Now I never told you I'm taking your clothes away, you have plenty in your closet, and a lot of them still have the tags on…" I start to say but am interrupted by Tasha._

 _"_ _So you're referring things to me now? I can't believe it" Tasha says incredulously, and turns away from me, obviously disturbed._

 _"_ _Tasha, please don't get mad. I'm doing this for you, all of this is for you." I motion my hands around our apartment for further emphasis. "You told me you don't like living here, that its too small and cramped, so I'm getting us a new larger apartment. You told me you did not like your car, so I bought you a new one. I just don't know what you want from me… do you even love me?"_

 _Tasha softens a bit, "of course I do silly! It's just that I'm so stressed, I can't find an acting job worthy of me, and the temp place I'm working at does not even KNOW who is in their presence! Because I'm a star, I just haven't had my time to shine yet."_

 _"I know you are milaya, and don't worry, one day you'll be a big star; you'll be in movies, and award shows, and I'll get to say, 'That's my girl' to anyone and everyone," I say, comforting Tasha. It seems to do the trick because Tasha stops trying to get outside and starts kissing me._

 _"_ _That's why I love you Dimka, you are the only one who understands me," is all that Tasha says while she grabs my hand and leads us into our bedroom._

It is obvious that Tasha never really loved me; she was only using me. I just wished I had seen it sooner and not wasted so much time with her…

"Dimitri?" a soft voice called me out of my reverie.

"WHAT?" I snapped, and instantly regretted it the moment I saw the look on her face. She looked almost frightened while standing at the threshold of my office, but still wore that look of utter concern for me.

"I'm sorry Lissa, I didn't mean to snap at you, it's just…" I trailed off. Vasilisa Dragomir is a much-valued worker in my and Ivan's firm. She has won employee of the month several times, and by far exceeds our expectations on every assignment she has been given. Everyone in the office, no doubt because of her calm yet captivating demeanor, loves her, she could possibly have everyone eating out of her hand. Too bad I'm not into blondes. It doesn't even matter anyway, I'm not looking for a relationship, and probably won't have one for a long time after Tasha…

"No need to apologize, I get it. It was her again wasn't it…" Lissa didn't feel comfortable using Tasha's name, no doubt worried that by me hearing her name would cause me more pain. Lissa was very wrong about that, I couldn't care less about Tasha, not anymore.

Just as I was about to respond my cell phone made a _ding_ noise alerting me that I just received a text message. I pick up the phone to see who it is. Speak of the devil.

 _Dimka, since you won't let me speak then I will text you to tell you I'm not giving up on you, on us. I love you and I wanted you to know I made a HUGE mistake. PLEASE let me see you, I can make it better if you let me._

I rolled my eyes and slammed my phone down, this time not caring if I cracked my screen. Just then I heard an intake of breath and saw Lissa jump a little. I almost forgot she was here.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, Tasha just doesn't leave me alone. I don't know how many times I've told her we're through. She just keeps insisting and insisting and insisting. I'm so sick of this!" I exclaimed.

"You could start by blocking her number," Lissa remarked sagely, pointing a finger to my phone. Why haven't I thought of that? I immediately blocked Tasha's number, and when I was done I looked up. Lissa was giving me another look of pity, but I don't want her pity so I quickly change the subject.

Clearing my throat, I ask, "So what can I do for you, Lissa?" I motion for her to take a seat. She came into my office and closed the door.

She sat down primly in front of me and began nervously, "so I have this friend. We've been best friends since kindergarten…"

"Uh-huh" is all I say, not liking where this is going.

"Well you see, the thing is, she recently had a terrible break up with her ex-boyfriend… I don't want to give you details, but all I can say is that she is going through what you are going through, kind of."

I inwardly groan, I do NOT want a relationship right now, especially after what I've been through with Tasha. I just need time to myself. It's been a very long time since I've been single, and don't want to jump into anything. I don't want to hurt Lissa's feelings though.

I sigh and try to break it to her gently. "Look Lissa, I appreciate what you are trying to do, I really do, but I'm not looking to jump into a relationship right now. It's been a long time since I have been single, and I just want time to myself. I'm sure your friend is a wonderful woman, I'm just not ready to date."

"It's okay Dimitri I understand. I just figured since you both are going through the same thing, you can relate, you know? Just seeing her upset and fuming isn't good for her, and it isn't good for you either… just let me know if you decide to change your mind."

She gives me a pointed look, all I could do is nod before she gets up and leaves my office.

 **Sooooo that was chapter 2! What do you guys think? Will Tasha give up? Will Dimitri give in to Tasha? Please review! I'd love to get feedback from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oui Oui, here's chapter 3:**

Over the next few months, I poured myself into my work, seeing as I didn't have anything better to do. It worked great for my career, as the firm's bottom line had almost doubled. However, it didn't help my social life.

"Whoa, Dimka, what has that punching bag ever done to you?" Ivan teased. Sweat was dripping off his brow and over his workout clothes, much like my own. We have been meeting, to work out, very morning for years. I, however, have taken to working out in the evenings as well.

Grunting, I gave short, quick jabs to the bag. "You're just jealous that you can't beat me in a sparring match anymore." I couldn't help myself and smirked. It's true. There was a time when Ivan could beat me, although with great difficulty.

Ivan's build is much like my own, however, with completely different features. While I am tall, at 6'7", Ivan dwarfs me at 6'4". Although shorter than myself, he's still considerably taller than most. We both have lean muscle and strong jaws. Ivan often jokes that I'm his "brother from another mother," given our similarities. This always elicits an eye-roll. However, while I have tanned skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair, Ivan has blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

Our personalities also differ, given Ivan's charismatic nature. He can strike up a conversation with anyone and everyone, while I tend to keep to myself. I sometimes wonder how we ever became friends, given our different personalities. Maybe it's the differences that make our friendship work. This also applies to our business as well. Ivan, ever the enthusiast, wants to jump in head first. I, often being the levelheaded one, have to rein him in and ensure everything is above board before signing a contract.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" Ivan rushes forward, almost catching me off guard. I just barely dodge him and sweep his feet with my right leg, effectively tripping him. Not giving Ivan the chance to get up, I start grappling with him, effectively pinning him down.

Ivan proceeds to groan in frustration. "Fine you're better! Jeez, get off me!" Accepting his defeat, I quickly get up and help Ivan off the ground. While we head to the locker rooms, Ivan decides to broach the subject I've been avoiding.

"So when are you going to get yourself out there again man? I mean, I know what Tasha did was really fucked up, but not all women are like that."  
Although Ivan has a point, I'm just not interested. I've told him time and time again, I feel like a broken record. Before I could repeat myself once again, Ivan continues, "Besides, I'm not telling you to go out and marry the first woman you meet, but it doesn't hurt to have a little fun." With that, Ivan winks at me and clasps my shoulder.

I just give Ivan a smile and head to the showers. There's no point in verbally disagreeing. Ivan knows me well, and knows I'm not the kind of man to disrespect a woman. My mama has taught me well. I'm a one-woman kind of man. Well, her and my good-for-nothing father.

My father was never what one would consider a "role model", but that didn't become apparent to me until I was older. As most children in my situation, I never really understood what was going around me. Yes, I'd notice scratches and bruises all over my mother's uncovered skin, but I never thought anything of it. When I did ask, her response was the same, "Oh silly me, I must have tripped." Coincidentally, she would always get these scratches and bruises when my father was around. My father is a businessman, and would often leave for months on end. Little did we know, my father not only left for business, but for pleasure as well, leaving a slew of women degraded and impregnated in his wake. Mama, however, began to suspect around my thirteenth birthday.

I had stayed up, awaiting my father, excited to see what he had brought me. In the middle of the night he came in, drunk. He and my mother began arguing in the kitchen. What little I could hear, she was confronting him about one of his mistresses. Soft speaking turned into outright yelling, as they argued. I stood frozen, unsure of what to do. I suddenly heard a large bang, as she cried out in pain. At that moment, I knew that all of those scratches and bruises he had accumulated throughout the years were because of him. Feeling enraged, I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen. I found my father hovering over her defeated form, and yanked him off.

I then proceeded to punch, kick and yell until my mother finally pulled me off of him. My father had a terrified expression on his face, one that gave me a sick sort of pleasure. With a menacingly glare, I yelled, "Don't you ever come back here again, or next time you'll be worse off!" While my mother tended to my bloody knuckles, the bastard got up and left, never to be seen again.

After my intervention, mama decided it would be best to leave and go someplace my father would never find us. She was able to acquire visas for myself, my sisters, my grandmother, and herself. Shortly after arriving to the U.S., I met Ivan, and we have been inseparable ever since.

After taking a shower, I met Ivan in the front of the gym, ready to head to work. Ivan, not being one to give up easily, continued the conversation where we had left off, much to my dismay.

"Dimka, I'm serious man, you've got to get out there! You've got to get your nose out of those damn western novels and live! It's been too long since we've hung out man. The guys and I miss hanging out with you."

Sighing in resignation, I replied, "You're right, it has been a while since I've hung out with everyone."

"A while?" Ivan snorted. "How about over 3 months, man! It's okay though, I'm goanna text the guys and let them know we're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"Oh you know…out," he said, being evasive.

"Fine," I acquiesced, "but I don't want to go to a strip club."

"Nah man, it's Thursday! We're going to the karaoke bar down the street."

"A karaoke bar? Since when have you liked to sing karaoke?"

"Since all the chicks there are hot, and there's $1 draft beer," he said, grinning.

"Like you can't afford to pay more" I grumble. Ivan just shrugs and continues texting away.

After I agreed to go, we entered the office. I left Ivan at his door, while I continued to my office down the hall. On my way, I saw Lissa. Smiling, I politely nodded in her direction and went into my office.

Lissa hadn't approached me again, regarding her friend. She probably figured it would be best to let me come to her and ask. I was relieved. I don't need anyone interfering with my love life. I already get enough nagging from mama, babushka, my sisters and now Ivan. I don't need anyone else trying to intervene. I'm perfectly content with the way things. Well, most of the time. Sometimes when I go home to my empty house, I feel an overwhelming sense of loneliness.

Ivan has tried and tried again to get me out of my shell, with little to no success. Today was an exception, seeing as how I had agreed to go out after work. With a deep sigh, I focus my attention on work, wondering whether it was a good idea or not to agree to go out.

 **Okay so that was chapter 3! I'd like to give a special thanks and a round of applause to hbarker for perfecting this chapter; hbarker you're the best! :)  
Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and dropped a line! Please don't hesitate to review guys, it really gives me motivation, and I honestly want to know what you guys think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am terribly sorry guys! I know this one is late, I would give you all excuses and explain my tardiness, but I know you don't want to hear it, so the only explanation I will give is that life got in the way!**

 **Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and especially reviewed! You guys are the BESTEST! :D**

 **And of course, a special round of applause goes out to hbarker for kindly reviewing and editing this before I could get this out to all you lovely people.**

 **Any who, here's the next chapter:**

Soon enough, the workday is over. Ivan agreed to meet me at my apartment, as I needed a change of attire. I felt a business suit was too much and opted for dark jeans, and black boots. I pulled out a black, long-sleeve, button-up shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. To loosen up the look, I decide to roll up the sleeves, knowing it accentuated my forearms. I brush my hair and tie it at the nape of my neck. Appraising myself in the mirror, I think it will do. I head into the living room and sit on the couch, waiting for Ivan. To pass the time, I pick and start to read my favorite western novel. All too soon, the doorbell rings, and sure enough, Ivan is at the door.

"You ready Dimka?"

"Yes, I just need to get my…" I was reaching out for my signature duster that was hanging on the coat rack next to the door when Ivan interrupts me.

"Oh no Dimka, absolutely not! I refuse to be seen out in public with you wearing that monstrosity you call a coat!"

"Fine, I just won't be going. Goodbye Ivan." I smirk, knowing full well he wasn't going to leave without me.

Ivan lets out a groan of frustration and rakes his hand through his hair, "Ugh fine! Take the damn duster and let's get a move on!"

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"Oh shut up," Ivan mumbles as we leave my apartment.

We jump into a taxi and head to "The Spot" which is apparently a karaoke bar that is most popular on Thursdays. Once we arrive, I pay the driver and we walk to the door. Ivan steps ahead of me, greets and shakes hands with the bouncer, and we're immediately let in.

"You come here often?" I quirk my brow at Ivan, whose only response is a smirk.

We walk in, and I am immediately hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and a smell that is unique to bars, one that I cannot fully describe. I hear a familiar beat playing and see bodies congregated to my left, dancing rhythmically in front of an empty stage. I make a beeline for the bar to my right, forgoing the bar patrons and Ivan. Being here, I already know I'm going to need a drink, or two, or twenty.

"What can I get for yah, sugar?" the bartender asks as I sit on a stool right in front of her. She's a pretty girl, with short blonde curls and an almost porcelain-like face. Her height only adds to the doll-like features. Though she's wearing tight black leather pants and a low cut tank top, no doubt to counteract the child-like appearance.

"Vodka on the rocks, make it a double. Make it Russian Vodka, if you have any."

"Oh, that kind of night, huh?"

"I don't know yet," is all I reply. Once I get my drink, I pay her, leaving a heavy tip and turn around to take in my surroundings. The bar has booths along the sides with tables and chairs scattered about, leaving a clearing for a dance floor, with a stage in front of it. Though it's still early, there are already people filling the tables and booths. There are women that are scantily clad in black short shorts, and tight black crop tops with the logo "The Spot" on the front and a number on the back, much like a football jersey. They are taking orders for those too lazy to head to the bar.

I scan the bodies and find Ivan talking to Lissa and Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov is my distant cousin and good friend. Adrian is known to be the _playboy extraordinaire_ of our group because of his looks and wealth. Though he has done nothing to earn his money, he mostly lives off of his parents. However, Adrian has been known to "dabble" in art from time to time and the pieces he has sold has given him "some change in his pocket". Not being as tall as Ivan and myself, Adrian stands at 6'2", with light brown hair, that he states is "stylishly messy", emerald green eyes, and a thinly muscled frame. Adrian's vices include being a womanizer, chain-smoking, alcoholic, though he claims to have a heart of gold.

Any other time, seeing Adrian speaking to a woman would've given me a little anxiety over said woman, as Adrian has always been known to "hit it and quit it" or "bump it and dump it" – his words not mine. As this is Adrian's motto, on a drunken stupor he insisted that his close friends have the ring tone "Toot it and Boot it" by YG, and it has been his ringtone ever since. For that very reason, my phone always remains on vibrate while I'm at work in the afternoons, as it is a very rare occasion for Adrian to be awake earlier than 1 p.m.

Seeing Adrian speak with Lissa puts a candid smile on my face. Lissa is the only woman, other than family, that I have seen Adrian genuinely respect. He hasn't tried to ravish Lissa, and has gone so far as claiming that he and Lissa are cousins. Looking at them, one could actually believe they are, in fact, cousins. Both are slim and tall, and both have green eyes, though Adrian has emerald eyes, while Lissa's eyes are more of a jade green. Though their hair is different; Adrian has light brown hair while Lissa is pale blonde. Nonetheless, had I not known any better, I would have believed it.

Maybe Adrian claims familial ties to Lissa so it makes it more bearable for him to not try and sleep with her, I muse. Though I think it's more than likely because Lissa is Christian's girlfriend, and soon to be fiancée, or so we think. He hasn't mentioned anything to us yet, but watching them together, you know it's bound to happen sooner or later.

Christian Ozera went to high school with Ivan and I, but is two years younger. Christian was treated as the school outcast, because you'd always catch him completely alone. Christian's jet black hair, and crystal blue eyes only adds to that brooding appearance he has. Christian had a rough childhood, witnessing his parents' die in a fire, one that he felt responsible for. It could be hard on a person, especially an adolescent. This coupled with an already sarcastic demeanor left little room for friendship. Unfortunately, Christian's lonely nature left him susceptible to bullying by kids who had no lives and had to torture others in order to feel superior. On more than one occasion, Ivan and I found ourselves intervening so the bullies would stop picking on Christian. Soon enough, we all started hanging out at school, and bullies go the hint to not mess with him. We've been inseparable friends ever since, at least until it was time for Ivan and I to go to college.

Fortunately, Ivan and I were able to attend an Ivy-League school, Yale. I entered with a full-ride scholarship, while Ivan got in with the influential name of Zeklos. Ivan's father, Alexander, owns an empire in the business industry and is known for his philanthropic works. Being a fond believer of education, and being his alma mater, Alexander has donated millions to educational organizations, one of which is Yale. Though Ivan would never admit it, I believe he got into Yale because of his father's influence. Don't get me wrong, Ivan is a smart man, but in high school he would not apply himself as he ought have, preferring to "enjoy the simple things in life", which included women and alcohol.

We expected Christian to follow us to Yale, as that was the plan. Though in retrospect, we shouldn't have been surprised when Christian turned down his admission to Yale and decided to pursue a career as a firefighter. Nothing was said aloud, but we knew he wanted to prevent other children from going through what he did as a child. Being a firefighter, you sometimes have to answer domestic calls, most of which are getting cats out of trees for the elderly. He met Lissa on one such occasion.

Lissa's cat, Oscar, found himself in a precarious situation, perched several feet high in a tree, too scared to come down. After several hours of calling and trying to coax down the poor feline, Lissa decided it was time to call the local fire department. As Christian was "one of the newbies", he and his other fellow fire fighters answered the call, much to Christian's dismay. He confessed that at the time, he felt rescuing cats was well beneath him. He wondered why the owners had cats in the first place, as Christian is more of a dog person himself. Though now, Christian claims "it was providence that gave me the call to rescue that poor creature from that tree, guiding me to meet the love of my life", which always elicits eye rolls from every one of his friends, myself included. Who knew Christian could be so poetic? No doubt it's Lissa's influence on him. We've often teased him and told him he was just lucky, and any other firefighter could've saved that cat and got Lissa's number instead. He would then refute that with "But it was ME who saved him! I got up there, I was the one Lissa offered a refreshment for gratitude, and she gave her number to ME!"

Smiling to myself, I think of how my friends and I have come a long way since adolescence. Suddenly, I am disturbed from my musings by a raven-haired, steel grey-eyed woman. She obviously works here as she is dressed in an outfit as the other waitresses.

"Oh sorry darling!" she says, though by looking at her face, she has a look that says _I'm not sorry_ , and is leaning way closer than necessary. Especially since there is extra space to both my left and right, indicating there was no reason for her to invade my personal space, other than the desired effect of gaining my attention.

"It's not a problem," is all I say and turn back around to face the bartender.

"Do you need another drink? What's your poison, bet I could get you something that'll rock your world." The innuendo is not lost on me, nor is it on the bartender who thankfully witnesses and comes to my rescue.

"Avery! Go serve people OUT THERE! The bar is my territory. You know better." She then turns to me and says, "Another one sugar?" I nod in gratitude while Avery walks away in a huff. I take a look back and am not surprised to see Avery's jersey number is 69. It is so cliché I can't help the eye roll that escapes.

"I'd watch out for that one, she's got an eye out for you."

"I think I can take care of myself," replies my wounded ego, not feeling the need of protection. The bartender smirks and gives me her hand. As I shake it, she says, "My name's Mia. Holler if you need me, although I can only deter Avery for so long." She pulls away and turns her attention to another customer.

To my dismay, Mia was right. Avery was relentless in her pursuit for me, and I wasn't sure of what to do, short of telling her off.

Avery had come time and time again throughout the night, rubbing up on me and "accidentally" rubbing either her chest or back-side against me. I've looked over to my friends for help, though they seemed to find my situation amusing and stood back and watched. _Great._

At one point, Avery decides to press her whole body against me, when out of nowhere, an angel of mercy comes and pulls me away. Though unawares, I fall out of my stool and stumble towards the dark haired, almost black-haired beauty with seemingly deep brown eyes that call to my soul.

Not letting go of my arm, but scooting in closer to me, she says, "There you are babe! I finally made it!" She places her hand over my chest and then reaches up and kisses my cheek, leaving me stunned.

She then turns to glare at Avery, and now I know I'm mistaken. She's not an angel of mercy, but an avenging angel sent forth to stop the incessant persistence of the annoying woman in front of us.

"Is this woman bothering you?" she all but growled.

"No, I think she was just leaving," is all I say, without even taking a second glance at Avery. I hear a huff, and the next thing I know is she's gone. Though I don't care, for some odd reason I can't take my eyes away from the woman before me.

As though needing to explain herself she says, "Sorry, I was just observing you for a while, and it looked like that creeper wasn't going to leave you alone, so I decided to give a helping hand." She shrugs, all the while holding a secret smile, much like the Da Vinci's Mona Lisa. Making me feel the need to unlock all her secrets.

"So, you were watching me, huh?" I quirk my left eyebrow and have an amused expression on my face. I am shamelessly flirting with her, well flirting to my standards.

She then proceeds to huff, and I almost think I stepped over an imaginary line and offended her when she says, "Ugh!" and points her right index finger at my elevated brow, "why does everyone and their mom seem to be able to do that but me!"

Her statement is so random and amusing that I find myself laughing. Seeing me laugh breaks her stern look and she starts to smile.

"I'm Rose," she sticks her hand out to me, "Rose Hathaway."

 **AN: Sooooo what did you guys think? FINALLY! She makes an appearance right? What did you guys think of the back stories? Is there anything you guys want to see?** **  
** **Personally, after writing this chapter, I can't get the song "Toot it and boot it" out of my head! Lol. I'd love to hear from you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Happy belated mother's day! If not for you, then for your mother's who brought you to this world and helped mold you into the wonderful person that you are! :)  
I'd like to give a thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate the time each and every one of you take to review. :0) **

**As always, a special thanks goes out to** ** _hbarker_** **for taking this chapter and making it so much better! You rock!  
Well anyway, without further delay, here's the next chapter. **

"Dimitri Belikov," I say while taking her hand in mine. When I do, I feel something strange, almost like an electric current, but school my features, hiding my reaction. Judging by the look on her face, I know she feels it too.

She clears her throat and asks, "So, Belikov. I noticed the tinkering of an accent. What are you? I mean, where are you from, originally?"

I smile, as her phrasing is anything but eloquent. "I don't know. Tell you what, if you guess correctly I'll buy you a drink," I tell her with amusement in my eyes, holding back a smirk. She then narrows her eyes at me, knowing full well I'm just finding any excuse to keep her by my side, but she takes the bait anyway.

She brings a hand up and taps her index finger to her chin, in a mock contemplative gesture. "Ukrainian? Russian?"

"Those are two guesses," I say flatly, though my eyes are filled with mirth.

"Doesn't hurt to try," she smiles slyly and winks at me.

I smile back and indulge her curiosity. "I'm Russian."

"I knew it! That duster should've tipped me off for sure though, comrade."

"Comrade?" I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"Ugh, don't do that! From now on you can't do that unless you teach me how to do it."

I almost spit out my drink. Laughing I say, "I don't know if it's anything I can teach."

She then regards me seriously, as though I am truly holding out on her. She must see the truth radiating from my features because she decides to change the subject.

"So how about that drink?"

"You gave me two guesses," I say deadpan.

"Yeah, and I was half right, and 0.5 rounds up to one. I win," she says simply and shrugs, holding the light of victory in her eyes.

Though her logic is circular, I give in. Honestly, I didn't need a reason to buy a beautiful woman a drink, regardless. "Okay, what can I get you?"

"I dunno, I'll have what you're having."

I look in the cup in my hand and see the ice slide over the clear liquid as I tilt the glass. For all she knows I'm having water. Though that's hardly the case, it'd be better for her if I _were_ having water. I look her in the eyes. "I don't think you'd like it," I say truthfully.

She scoffs, "You don't know me, so you don't know if I'd like it or not." Then she does one of the ballsiest things I've ever seen a stranger do. She grabs my glass and takes a drink. She immediately starts coughing, covers her mouth with her left hand, and with a disgusted look on her face hands it back.

"Jeez Comrade! What the hell is that? Rocket fuel?" she exclaims.

"It's Russian vodka."

She groans, "I should've known."

"I did say you wouldn't like it."

"I'm not the kind of girl that listens easily to others." Though, in her sentence there's an underlying message saying that she doesn't listen to authority either. I don't know why, but it intrigues me.

"Ah, so you're a rebel."

"Without a cause," she replies simply and smiles at her own personal joke; one in which I'd like to be included.

We continue talking for what feels like hours, but only minutes at the same time. I tell her about my childhood, my mama, sisters and babushka. I leave out the mess with my father, as I'm not prepared to tell a complete stranger about my family problems. No matter how much of a connection I feel with her.

She tells me about her childhood, and how she's an only child. Which is why she considers her best friend, Liss, to be like a sister. I was about to ask her if 'Liss' is the Lissa I know when her phone indicates she has a message. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads the message. She moves her fingers over the phone in response. Though my curiosity is peaked, I look over to Mia, signaling her for another drink, as I want to give Rose some privacy.

"Ah shit. I was supposed to meet my friend here before I took off, and now I have to go," she grimaces. Then, as an afterthought, she starts to run her fingers over her phone again.

Feeling mildly guilty for taking up her time I start to say, "I'm sorry I…" but she interrupts me.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for comrade. It was nice meeting you."

She turns and makes her way to the door when my hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. She turns around and looks straight into my eyes expectantly.

I pull my hand back and blurt out, "Let me have your number."

While staring at her face I see a flash of indecision. I can't help but wonder the reasons behind it. I thought we were having a good time, and she shouldn't hesitate. Unless, _she's seeing someone?_ I almost want to kick myself. Of course she is.

"As friends," I add quickly. Hoping that she'll give in. I've never met anyone like her, and I can't simply just let her walk away without giving it a shot.

I feel her slipping away, like grains of sand through my fingers. After what feels like an eternity, though couldn't be more than mere seconds, she responds, "Yeah, sure. Here, give me your phone." I place my phone on to her raised palm. She enters her number quickly and sends herself a text message. The telltale ding rings on her phone. "Now we both have each other's number," she smiles. "Though, fair warning, you're going in as Comrade."

I grin at her and reassure her its fine. She pulls me in, giving me a hug, leaving me feeling that jolt of electricity in her wake. Her eyes widen when she looks in my eyes. Though I can barely hear her, I see her mouth the words, "I gotta go."

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No thanks, comrade. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"I was rather thinking of the poor bastard who crosses you," I smile impishly.

She snorts and reassures me she'll be fine to leave without "an escort". I nod, and she leaves towards the front door. Though I'm sad to see her leave, I console myself with at least having her number.

Soon after she leaves, I'm approached by Lissa. I feel so elated, I get up to give her a half- hug, but stumble a little. Hmm, I must've had more to drink than I realized. "Hi Lissa." She hugs me, and pats my back awkwardly. I'm not one to give out hugs. When I pull back I see the look on her face and I instantly feel uneasy. "What's wrong?"

"That girl you were talking to…"

"Rose?"

She nods, "She… she's my friend, the one I wanted to introduce you to."

"Well, that's great! We hit it off wonderfully, I really like her," I confess, with a grin on my face. As I take in her expression, a mix of sympathy and apprehension, my grin falters.

"Dimitri, she's dating Jesse," she tells me uneasily.

"What?" _How did that happen? When did that happen? It can't be_.

She nods in confirmation, sensing where my thoughts are going. "She's dating Jesse Zeklos, and I'm pretty sure she's on her way to meet him now."

With those words my world comes crashing down.

 **I know! Don't hate me! It was difficult for me to write. Poor Dimitri! ;(**

 **What did you guys think of Rose? Could you see her getting a complete strangers drink and taking a sip, or a gulp?**

 **As always, please review or PM me! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and/or suggestions!**

 **I also wanted to let you guys know I have a new story coming out. It's called 'Wake me up inside'. Here's the synopsis.**

 **Comrad is your average man. He has a typical, dead end office job and works out of a cubicle. He feels there is nothing extraordinary about him, as he lives a mundane life. So much so that he doesn't even know how to fight. However, he has dreams that feel so real, and are all centered on a beautiful brunette. In his dreams, he knows her, though he's never seen her before in his waking life. She also seems to know his name, as she always calls him comrade, but also sometimes calls him Dimitri. In these dreams, he's like a warrior, a true fighting machine. Once he wakes, it leaves him more confused than ever. Is there something more to these dreams?**

 **Okay, that was it! Review or PM me and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for going MIA on you guys! I've been busy with work and school, the usual. :/**

 **I was also stuck writing this chapter. I guess 3** **rd** **times the charm, right?**

 **Well anyways, a HUGE round of applause goes out to my awesomely wonderfully fantastical beta hbarker. Not only did she keep me on track, she always makes these chapters sooo much better, TRUST ME! If you haven't done so already, please check out her awesome story, Sunsets & Roses. It really is a page turner!**

 **I'd like to give thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and a special thanks to those of you who have followed, favorited and especially reviewed! I love hearing from you guys!**

 **Shout out to bondjinjit, taybaby2111, and who checked in on me and made sure I continue!**

 **And I'm going to go total fan girl right now! I just recently noticed this humble story is being followed by Mitrioselove and I got reviews from Gigi256! I feel so incredibly special guys! So thank you!**

 **Well anyways, I'm done boring you with my thoughts. Here's the next chapter:**

"I'm really sorry, Dimitri," Lissa said apologetically, eyes brimming with unshed tears. While Lissa is a kind person, she never shows too much emotion, unless alcohol is involved.

Hating to see Lissa upset, I sigh and place a hand on her shoulder. "Lissa, I'm fine, really," giving her shoulder a light squeeze for further emphasis.

Though Lissa looks skeptical, she nods and informs me she is going to look for Christian, leaving me to my thoughts. I am not left alone to brood for too long; as soon as Lissa leaves, an inebriated Adrian and a tipsy Ivan join me.

"Hey man, who was that hot little number that you were talking to before?" Ivan asks. Though not standing very close, I can smell the vodka-soaked breath.

This comment elicits an eye-roll from me and a wolf-whistle from Adrian. Not wanting to get into it, I evade Ivan's questioning with a non-committal shrug. Ivan, not having it, presses on, much to my chagrin. I'm surprised that Ivan doesn't know Rose, and I realize that Lissa has kept that information to herself, to help me save face in front of my friends. For that, I am grateful.

"Come on man, who is she?" Ivan asks, giving me a nudge with his elbow, encouraging me to speak.

Knowing they're not going to give up until I give in, I finally respond, "Rose."

"Rose? Hmm…," Adrian taps his chin in a mock contemplative manner. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet," Adrian slurs jovially, emphasizing the word Rose, much to my annoyance.

"What was that?" Ivan snickers, while I stare unabashedly at Adrian.

Adrian holds his head up regally. "That was Shakespeare," he replies, as if it's a crime that we don't recognize it. Though I do, I just can't believe Adrian was quoting Shakespeare in his drunken stupor, although I shouldn't be too surprised.

Ivan snickers at Adrian's response and turns back to me. Like the inquisition, no question will be left unanswered tonight. I have warring feelings of amusement and annoyance. Though my face betrays nothing; I only show cool indifference. "So?" Ivan says, coaxing me to continue.

Though, not wanting to reveal much, I mimic him. "So?"

"Well, did you get her number?" Ivan spits out, as both he and Adrian stare at me expectantly.

Looking at both Ivan and Adrian, I decide whether I should tell them the truth or a lie. I decide on the truth. "Yes."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"So, when are you going to call her? Ask her out. Don't do it right now, Dimitri. You don't want to seem desperate. I know it's been a while since you've got some, but she doesn't have to know that," Ivan chides, very much like a father would do to their son.

"I don't want to have sex with her, Ivan," I say deadpan. This statement elicits loud snorts from both men, while they look at me incredulously. I sigh in exasperation and frustration. It shows in both my eyes and the pinching of the bridge of my nose. Both men are well versed in my nuances.

"Well, what's the problem?" Ivan continues.

I feel as if I'm being interrogated. "There is no problem," I grit out, though my tone betrays me.

"Obviously there is," Ivan says.

It's almost as if he can read my mind, I muse. I decide to tell them the truth, because if I were honest with myself, I know they will find out sooner or later. I'd rather just get it over with at this point. I clear my throat and take a large swig of vodka before setting it down. I turn to signal Mia that I would like another drink. I catch her eye, and she nods in understanding. I then turn to my expectant friends and tell them what I've been avoiding since they approached me. "She's dating Jesse."

Adrian, who has mostly been an onlooker, bobbing his head back and forth between Ivan and I, almost spits out his drink. "Wait a minute. Wait one minute. You mean Jesse? As in his Jesse, Jesse?" he says, pointing at Ivan. "Ivan's cousin, Jesse Zeklos?" he says, laughing, causing my jaw to tic.

"Distant cousin," Ivan interjects.

Though distant or not, the fact of the matter is Rose is still with him. "Yes," I snap. "The same Jesse Zeklos." Just saying his name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. To be fair, it really isn't Jesse's fault. He met her first, but I still can't help the resentful feelings that threaten to engulf me.

Lissa didn't tell me how Rose and Jesse met, though I suspect she wasn't directly involved. Jesse has been an acquaintance for several years, seeing as he is Ivan's cousin. Though I don't have any problem with Jesse, we don't see eye to eye on many things, including how he treats women, and those he considers to be 'beneath him'. Though he's never offended me, or any of my loved ones, I find the way he treats other people detestable.

Ever since Jesse was young, he's had a sense of entitlement, due to the fact that he comes from 'old money'. Both Zeklos men are set to inherit a fortune. However, unlike Ivan, Jesse has never had a stable job in his entire life. In a sense, he is somewhat like Adrian. However, where Adrian is fun loving, carefree, and a genuinely good person; Jesse is arrogant, crude, and at times cruel.

Nonetheless, he can be charming when he wishes, especially when it comes to beautiful women. He has the Zeklos physical features. He's six-feet tall with blond hair and blue eyes. His appearance is best described as "a surfer boy," for lack of a better comparison. For these reasons, many women fall prey to Jesse's charms. It seems Rose is amongst them, and unfortunately there is nothing I could do. "Where are Christian and Lissa?" I say, deciding to change the subject.

"Probably in a dark corner having sex or something," Adrian says cavalierly.

"Adrian," I chastise.

"What?" he holds his hands up in mock surrender. "Just saying what everyone's thinking."

"I think they're there," Ivan says, pointing toward the middle of the dance floor. The couple are bumping and grinding to the music, their display at little too intimate for public viewing.

"Well, they're not in a dark corner yet, but they will be," Adrian snorts. "Come on, let's go break up those love birds and have some fun."

I turn to Mia, who has left my drink in front of me and is taking care of another patron. I'm about to pick up my drink after I leave my money on the bar, when a hand swoops in and takes it from me. Before I can do anything, Adrian chugs the vodka, making a refreshing sound. He swipes his hand across with mouth with his sleeve and grins at me shamelessly.

"That was mine," I growl.

Giving me his signature lazy grin, he winks and says, "I know. Drinks always taste better free."

Shaking my head, I head toward Lissa and Christian. As they see us approaching, they subtly pull apart. It appears Lissa's mood has improved.

"Hey, Chris," I say, shaking his hand.

"Hey man, how are you?" he says, pulling me into a half hug.

I glance over at Lissa with suspicion, as Christian's hug is out of character. Judging by the guilty look on her face, I realize she told him. Though I'm not surprised, I would've preferred she not say anything. "I'm good. Though I'm surprised everyone came here tonight," I respond.

"You kidding? The fun hasn't even begun yet! Just wait until Adrian's drunk enough," he says with a smirk. "Speaking of," he says, pointing out Adrian, who is hovering over a table with a large notebook in his hands. He seems to be contemplating something. "The show is about to begin."

Adrian, who seems to have made his decision, heads over to the stage and says something to the man playing host. He then makes his way nonchalantly to us.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"You'll see," is his only response before turning to a petite blonde that walks past. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you here before," Adrian murmurs, as he starts to walk away.

However, before Adrian gets too far, the man on stage announces, "Adrian? Will Adrian please come to the stage?"

He makes his way to the front, followed by a large round of applause. Adrian proceeds to bow in every direction, and it is apparent he has done this several times before.

"So Adrian, why don't you tell your fans what you're singing tonight?" the man asks.

"Sure, Mason," Adrian replies, before taking the microphone as Mason walks off stage. "I'm going to sing 'I am not a whore' by LMFAO, for all you handsey women out there!" Adrian says with his most debonair smile. The crowd begins to cheer, shout, and I hear a few wolf whistles from some women back at the bar. Adrian seems to truly be in his element. He has a cool confident look, with his signature grin, as the music starts. Adrian begins to sing, "I am not a whore."

The crowd goes wild, though I'm not sure why. Adrian has one of the worst singing voices I've ever heard. It's almost painful to hear. When the lyrics get to the part, "but I like to do it", Adrian starts thrusting his hips. I hear a couple women yell "take it off" which only makes Adrian get more into the song. By the end, he has a thin sheen of sweat and is panting.

Mason joins Adrian on the stage. "That was Adrian, everybody! Let's give him another round of applause, and please ladies, no panties this time!" Mason jokes. The crowd claps, Adrian bows and saunters off the stage.

"And that," Christian gestures toward the stage, "was just the beginning."

True to Christian's word, Adrian's performances become more and more brazen. His demeanor worsens with the more alcohol he consumes. At one point, during one of his performances, he begins to unbutton his shirt, at the behest of the women gathered in front of the stage.

"Those are his groupies," Christian explains.

"Groupies?" I ask.

Ivan nods. "He's very popular at this bar, Dimka."

I can't help myself and ask, "Why?"

Ivan laughs at my blunt question and shrugs. "Absolutely no clue."

Once it starts approaching midnight, I decide to leave, and Ivan follows suit. After all, we do have jobs to be at in the morning. Lissa reluctantly says she's leaving too, while Christian tries to convince her to stay a little longer. "Come on babe, we've both been working a lot, and we haven't been able to spend much time together."

Feeling bad for Christian, as I hear his plea, I say, "Lissa, you should stay."

"Oh no, Dimitri, I work tomorrow, too."

"It's okay. Ivan and I will survive without you." I smile and give her a playful wink, while Ivan nods in agreement. Lissa immediately brightens and hugs Ivan and myself.

We say our goodbyes to Christian and Lissa. I want to say goodbye to Adrian, but find it rather difficult, as he was surrounded by women.

"Come on," Ivan says, leading me toward the exit. "There's no way you'll get to him anytime soon. He's too preoccupied."

We share a cab ride home, seeing as my place is on the way to Ivan's.

"So? What did you think?" Ivan asks.

My only response was, "It was different."

Ivan sighs, "It was, wasn't it?"

Ivan leans his head back in the seat, his eyes on his phone. I hear it ping several times, indicating he's text messaging someone. I don't ask who it is. I know if it's someone Ivan is serious about, he'll talk to me.

We get to my place, and as I'm about to say goodnight, Ivan interrupts me. "Dimka, I'm sorry man, but I don't think I'm going to training tomorrow morning."

I chuckle and instead arrange to meet Ivan during my evening workout. When I'm finally inside my apartment, I have just enough energy to change into my pajama bottoms and fall into bed. As sleep is about to claim me, I hear a beep from my phone. Curious, given the hour, I grab the device from the nightstand. When I see who it is, however, I can't help the unbidden smile that creeps across my face.

 _You still owe me that drink Comrade._

After texting back and forth for a while longer, and then wishing her goodnight, I can't help but think that maybe there's still hope for me after all. With that last thought, I let sleep consume me.

 **AN: What did you guys think about Jesse? And Adrian? Lol, I'm not sure about you guys, but I've been to a karaoke bar before where the singer is HORRIBLE, and they have TONS of people cheering them on, I guess it's about the energy and having fun? Right? So I figured, who better to be outgoing and fun loving than Adrian? Plus the man's a charmer.  
I had to throw poor Dimitri a bone at the end after he found that Rose is dating Jesse. So what does this mean guys? Where do you want to see it go? Do you want to see more of Rose the next chapter? Maybe Tasha? Muahahahaa!**

 **I'm open to suggestions, as the next chapter isn't set in stone.**

 **So, I've noticed a lot of my favorite writers post questions to interact more with their readers. I love this idea, because I'd love to hear from all of you! So my question is, what's your favorite TV show of all time (old or new)?**

 **My favorite TV show would have to be a tie between Breaking Bad [I'm a chemist and it was awesome! ;) ] and Don't Trust the B**** in Apartment 23. Don't Trust the B**** was HILARIOUS! They had an awesome cast, good plot, I'm sad it didn't do better. :(**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Hey guys! Sorry this took forever! I had a hard time writing this chapter out.**

 **Thanks to everyone who's read this story, and a special thanks to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed! You guys really are awesome!**

 **And as always, a special thanks goes out to the wonderfully amazing hbarker! The best beta ever! :D  
She's also an amazing writer! Her newest story, "Thief of Hearts," is just amazing! Its action packed, filled with espionage, intrigue, and fun too! Hbarker you are truly a dynamic writer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of its characters. Please do not copy this story without my permission.**

The next morning, I awaken with a grin. I roll over and grab my phone from the nightstand. I type out a message to Rose, but quickly delete it. I repeat the action several times before sighing and dropping it back to the table. I resist the urge to text Rose, for the time being at least. What if she's still sleeping? After all, we had gone to bed late last night, and not everyone is an early riser.

With that thought, I get up and prepare for the day. As early as it is, I woke up too late for my morning workout. Instead, I decide to get ready for work. Heading out, I take the elevator to the garage before exiting and head toward my car. I stride over to my sleek black Tesla model S. Not particularly sexy for a businessman, I know. However, I wanted a car with luxury, that is environmental friendly, and of course, has speed. This car has that and more, being able to go from 0 to 60 mph in 3.2 seconds; this car goes above and beyond my wish list.

Once I slide behind the wheel, I contemplate on whether to go to my favorite bakery and coffee shop for breakfast. At first, I feel slightly hesitant and leery. Tasha and I would frequent it before she decided to go on a diet craze, saying she felt she was too fat. I personally love a woman with curves. At the time, I thought Tasha was perfect; actually she was more on the slim side, if I'm being honest, but that didn't matter to me because of how I felt. I had tried to reassure her, but to no avail. So, we had stopped frequenting our favorite place as to not tempt her.

I shake my head, as if physically trying to rid myself of my train of thought. I am done with Tasha and will not let my past experiences with her dictate my actions. With that thought, I set out to Sweet Sensations Bakery and Café.

Even though it is relatively early, and only a little bit past seven in the morning, there already seems to be a line forming. I find spot in the parking lot across the street and make my way over. Once inside I am assaulted with the smells of baked goods that leave the promise of decadence and gratification in their wake. Though the bakery is quant, it is full of lively colors of blues, purples, yellow, and white. The seats are white, while the tables are made of what appears to be oak. As it is somewhat small, there is no room for booths, so there are only neatly placed tables. Each coaster is that of sunshine, as if to brighten one's day. Being in here, with the smells of the bakery, I almost feel at home.

As I'm stepping in line, I am given a warm welcome from the bakery's owner, Sonya. "Dimitri! It's so good to see you!" She steps around the counter and gives me a warm embrace. "It's been so long! How's everything?" Sonya is a beautiful woman, in her mid thirties, with shoulder length auburn hair, though rumpled, and piercing blue eyes.

Before I have a chance to respond, I hear Mikhail Tanner, Sonya's husband, say in a playful tone, "Whoa there! If I didn't know any better, I'd be jealous." He walks over to us from the back of the bakery and clasps my shoulder with his right hand, while his left rests securely around his wife's waist protectively.

Sonya then playfully swats his arm, rolls her eyes and says, "Oh, hush."

"How are you Dimitri?" Mikhail inquires. "It's been so long since we've seen you here, I've practically forgotten what you look like."

I chuckle, but respond evasively, "You know, the same as usual." I nonchalantly shrug. The last time I was here I was in a relationship with Tasha, and I did not want to get into that conversation at the moment.

"How's Tasha, my dear?" Sonya asks innocently, oblivious to my desire to avoid that particular topic.

With a sigh I run a hand through my hair. "I'm not sure actually. I haven't seen her in a while." I hope my response is enough to stop any further inquiries.

Giving me a knowing look, Sonya claps her hands and says, "Well, why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring you your items." Turning, she makes her way to the cases of delectable concoctions. Yelling over her shoulder, she asks, "The usual?"

I raise my eyebrow, inquisitively. "You remember?" I say, almost astonished.

"As a matter of fact, I do. How could I forget the order of one of my very first and best customers?" she questions, smiling kindly. I found Sweet Sensations Bakery and Café shortly after moving here after finishing college. I would come here often, as I missed the tastes of home. Even though my family lived in the States, I had to move far from home because of college, and then later my job.

Not only does this bakery serve Russian cuisine, it serves different baked foods from around the world. Nonetheless, Sonya's main focus is on Russian, French and Romanian cuisine. Her grandmother was Russian and taught Sonya all her secrets. The French delicacies are inspired by her training as a pastry chef while she was in France. The Romanian treats give Mikhail that bit of home he often misses. Sonya is an excellent pastry chef, though she makes other delectable, savory foods as well.

I smile in return. "That would be excellent. Thank you, Sonya." Turning to look at Mikhail, I ask, "Care to join me?" The man nods in response. Sonya heads to the back, likely preparing my order while I make my way to a table by the window, with Mikhail in tow. He and I sit down, and catch up, though he tactfully refrains from mentioning Tasha again, for which I am grateful. From where I'm sitting I'm able to see passersby, but I'm not paying much attention as I'm conversing with Mikhail. "So, how's work?" I ask, truly interested. The last I heard, Mikhail was a top detective in his precinct which was in the next county. He chose to work far from their home, so as to not put Sonya in danger in case there was ever a perp with a grudge. He's a smart man, for I would have done the same in his position.

He shrugs and makes a sweeping gesture. "This is where I work now."

I look at Mikhail, puzzled. "Since when?"

Mikhail lets out a snort. "Since I got shot and almost died."

Clearing my throat, a nervous gesture on my part, I say "I'm sorry to hear that Mikhail. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

He shakes his head. "I wish I could, but it's still an open investigation. It's not even that big of a deal, really."

Just then Sonya walks up with two mugs in hand. "One Oaxacan hot chocolate and one Turkish style coffee." She sets the coffee mugs in front of us and then asks, "What isn't a big deal?" Though, judging by the look on her face and the tone of her voice, she knows what we were discussing. "And, don't say that you almost getting killed wasn't a big deal!" she hisses, obviously distraught, but trying not to make a scene.

Mikhail immediately gets up and brings Sonya into his arms in a show of comfort. "I'm right here darling. Nothing's going to happen to me," he says soothingly while stroking her hair.

Sonya's eyes glisten with unshed tears as she grips Mikhail's shirt. "Oh Mikhail, I just don't know what I'd do without you," she replied, her voice full of emotion. Mikhail then lovingly cups Sonya's cheek with his right hand and leans in to brush his lips against hers. Feeling uncomfortable witnessing the scene before me, I immediately focus my attention out the window, attempting to give them as much privacy as possible. Seeming to realize where they are, they both step out of the embrace. Sonya clears her throat and says, "Well, I'm going to get started on your order. I'll be back shortly." With that she runs a hand over her clothes, trying to straighten out imaginary wrinkles and leaves to go to small kitchen behind the counter.

After she's left, I return back to the conversation with Mikhail. "What do you mean investigation? Did they not catch the assailant?"

Mikhail sighs and scrubs his rough hands over his face. "Yes, but it's not that simple. The investigation is about why I was in there in the first place. I was investigating the perp, and let's just say things got out of hand. What was supposed to be a routine round of questioning ended in me getting shot. Obviously my line of questions hit too close to home and he panicked. Luckily, my partner called for backup and was able to apprehend the suspect. Unfortunately, I was unable to find proof of his original crime, but him shooting me is very incriminating." He said matter-of-factly. Then added, "And, yes, he'll be doing time for shooting an officer and attempted murder as well."

"I'm sorry to hear what you've been through, Mikhail, but I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad, too. Nearly dying puts life in perspective for you, you know?" he says wistfully, with a distant look on his face. No, I didn't know, as I've never had a near-death experience, but I could understand what he's saying.

Soon after he finishes his account of what happened, Sonya walks up with our breakfast. I can smell the food before I see her coming, and it makes me think of home. I smile broadly as Sonya personally walks up to deliver my oladyi. She sets a large, white porcelain plate in front of me, and I cannot help but inhale deeply, relishing so intensely in the tastes of my home that my mouth begins to water. Oladyi are the Russian equivalent to pancakes. They differ from blini's in that they are smaller and thicker. In my opinion, they are closer to a pancake than a blini. I love Sonya's oladyi in particular because hers is the closest I've had to mama's, as they both make the batter with kefir. The plate is adorned with eight small, round, approximately two inches in width oladyi along with two smaller dishes that hold sour cream and fruit preserves. "Would you like any butter, Dimitri?" Sonya asks kindly.

I shake my head, "No thank you, Sonya. This is absolutely perfect."

"Very well then. Bon appétit!"

I grin at her before taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Typically, I enjoy coffee in the mornings with my breakfast, however I cannot help but enjoy a mug of Sonya's Oaxacan hot chocolate. Of course, it doesn't beat my hot chocolate. However, my hot chocolate is more viscous and is considered closer to a pudding here, due to its consistency, and is consumed with a spoon. For that very reason, I enjoy one every once in a while, as a dessert. Nonetheless, Sonya's hot chocolate is a close second, in that it is flavorful, and has a hint of spice, yet is sweet. Sonya typically tops it off with crushed roasted almonds, giving you a little unexpected crunch. I've often asked Sonya how she makes her Oaxacan hot chocolate, only to be answered with, "chef secrets," accompanied by a mischievous grin and a playful wink. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that if I truly wanted the recipe, Sonya would give it to me. That's just the kind of person she is. However, I like the idea of coming to the bakery and treating myself to a mug, even if it's been a while since I've been here.

Sonya then puts Mikhail's plate down that consists of papanasi, which is close to a doughnut, but is filled with a sweet cream cheese and is topped off with sour cream and a berry marmalade. "Thank you, Sonya," Mikhail murmurs while capturing Sonya's wrist, and placing a tender kiss on the palm of her hand. Giggling to herself, Sonya walks off to attend other customers.

I take a bite of my meal and stifle a moan. It really has been too long since I've been here. I look up to see Mikhail smiling at me. "She really is marvelous, isn't she?" he says, though I'm almost certain the question is rhetorical. As my mouth is full, my only response is a nod.

We continue eating and conversing in between bites. Mikhail asks about my work, and we spend a great amount of time talking about that. Great conversation and several refills of hot chocolate for me and Turkish coffee for Mikhail later, he gets up and begins to gather the plates. I then reach out and prevent him from taking mine, "Don't worry. I know where the bin is," I say, not wanting him to clear my plates for me.

"It's not a problem, I'll be dropping mine off anyway," Mikhail insists. I finally relent with a nod.

As he walks off, I turn my attention back to the window, while drinking from my mug. Though I'm watching outside, I'm not actually concentrating on anything in particular, as I'm lost in thought. Fully awake now, I begin to wonder how I will handle the situation with Rose. Although, technically there isn't much of anything to deal with yet, I can't help but like her. That, and I am also extremely attracted to her. If she weren't dating anyone, this wouldn't be an issue. It would be a small issue if she were seeing someone I didn't know. But given that she is with someone I know, an acquaintance, and my best friend's cousin, I might add, I'm feeling torn. I could just let her go, and not speak with her again. After all, it would probably be the noble thing to do, given my intentions toward her are more than friendly. Just as soon as that thought enters my mind, I quickly discard it. No, I cannot simply let her go. I'll remain here, as long as she'll have me, even if I am just a friend. Although, I reason to myself, I can always wait out the relationship, and wait until Jesse messes up. Then I can swoop in and claim her as mine. Knowing he's a womanizer, I hazard a guess that it probably won't take long. I feel the rage building at the thought of him causing her pain. That jackass better treat her right!

I sigh in frustration and run a hand through my hair. Making a decision, I decide that I will not purposefully try and swoop Rose off her feet - as much as I want to - but I won't avoid her either. I will talk with her and see her as much as she's willing.

With that thought, I smile to myself. We have a connection, and I know she felt it too. I just hope that she hasn't formed too much of an attachment to Jesse. I then begin to wonder exactly how long have they been seeing each other? It can't be too long, considering Lissa had tried setting us up not too long ago. Does Rose consider it a serious relationship? Have they been intimate? I then shudder at the mere thought. I really hope not. Given Jesse's track record, I'm almost certain they haven't, as Jesse typically dumps women and moves on to the next one, once he's had sex with them. I then feel my anger start to rise again, at mere thought of Jesse treating Rose like a piece of trash that could be thrown aside once he's done with her.

Before I can go further with that line of thinking, I am interrupted when a woman's voice I'd recognize anywhere calls out to me.

"Dimitri."

 **AN: Soo who do you guys think it is? I have ideas... muahahaha!**

 **I'd like to give a special thanks to Llaria6 for helping me think of Mikhail's ethnicity, and pointing out that Romanian is important in the VA books (when Lissa was being sworn in as Queen, she had to do her oaths in English, Russian and Romanian; an important detail I forgot). I wrote a little Mikya love for you, girl! :D  
If you haven't already, please check out Llaria's story, "Undying Love." It's a fantastic romance, with intrigue and drama. Absolutely loved it. **

**I had such a difficult time doing this chapter because I spent so much time researching foods from different cultures. And really, I hardly used it! That being said, if anyone is familiar with either Russian or Romanian cuisine, please leave a review or PM me and tell me what/if I did something wrong (or right! :D). I found that google was giving me conflicting information, and I think I got it right, but one could never be too sure.  
So fun fact, did anyone know that chocolate originated from the Aztecs? It was originally made as a frothy, bitter drink. Thank goodness the Europeans thought to put sugar in it! Am I right? lol  
Any who, I hope you guys enjoy your weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: First I'd like to give a message to "guest x" who reviewed last chapter.** **No, I did not steal this. I have come up with this story and I actually update as I go along. I'm not sure what story you think it may be from, but I assure you, you are mistaken. If you'd like to discuss this more, please feel free to open an account to PM me and we can clear up any misconceptions.** **It is likely that you have seen the concept "Jessie's girl" elsewhere, if that's the case, I'm not surprised. Its a popular and awesome song by Rick Springfield. I really find it a little offensive that you'd even say that I stole this from someone else, considering I spent a large amount of time researching different foods and about detectives. I hope you see that I didn't.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to apologize to everyone else. I just wanted to make it clear that this story hasn't been stolen, and since guests can't be contacted directly, I was left with no other choice but to make an announcement at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story; and special thanks to those who have followed, favorited and reviewed! Seeing your reviews brightens my day! :D  
I love reviews, and I honestly love constructive criticism as well, as it helps me grow as a writer! So please don't hold back from reviewing! **

**And as always, a special thanks/round of applause goes the awesomely fantastical hbarker! You rock! Other than being the best beta ever, hbarker is also a very talented writer; please check out her newest story, "Thief of Hearts." Its action packed, riveting, and just amazing!**

 **"der'mo" means shit, according to google translate.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. I do not own VA or any of it's characters, nor do I own the song Jessie's Girl. Please do not copy this story without my permission.**

"Der'mo" I mutter under my breath, then turn to look up at the woman standing before me. "What are you doing here, Tasha?" I ask through gritted teeth. I'm not in the mood to deal with her today.

"Is there anything wrong with me being at our bakery, Dimka?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"This isn't our anything, Tasha. It's Sonya and Mikhail's bakery," I say deadpan.

She waves off my comment. "Technicalities. Besides, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't. There is no 'us' or 'ours' since the day you decided to walk out on me," I say honestly, willing her to leave me alone. I let out a silent prayer, hoping for Mikhail's speedy return. That hope, however, is quickly squashed when I see Mikhail through the corner of my eye with an indecisive look on his face. He then turns and retreats to the back of the bakery. I let out a groan in frustration and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Look Dimka, I know I made a mistake," she begins. Her attention is diverted when she sees the steaming coffee sitting on the table in front of me. "Who's is this Dimka?" she asks, pointing at the offending mug. "Another woman's?" she demands, looking around the bakery.

As I'm about to respond that it's none of her business, I hear the dulcet tones of my savior. "As a matter of fact it is." As if I have conjured her with my mere thoughts, Rose has come to my rescue, yet again. I am so completely in shock at seeing her again so soon, twice in less than a twenty-four-hour period, that I can hardly do anything but stare at her like a fish out of water.

Smiling, Rose steps around Tasha, comes over and cups my cheek with one hand, rubbing it affectionately with her thumb, while kissing my other cheek. She whispers in my ear so low so I can barely hear, "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Her warm breath tickles my skin, and I try to suppress the shudder that overwhelms me. Processing what she's just said, I immediately snap my mouth shut, and she gives me a wink. She then pulls back so I can see a mischievous sparkle in her eye. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm here now." I just nod and gesture for her to take Mikhail's seat. Apparently she has other plans when she takes one look at Tasha. She forgoes Mikhail's seat and decides to take the seat right next to mine. She then proceeds to drag the coffee in front of her and places her hand on my thigh, patting it affectionately. She makes sure Tasha witnesses it all. She then looks at the other woman, saying, "And you are?" There's absolutely no doubt of her meaning – Rose has issued a clear challenge.

Tasha is still standing in front of us, speechless. She opens her mouth and closes it several times before she finally speaks. "Dimitri, who is this...woman?" she says, sneering. She's obviously not happy that I have a beautiful woman by my side.

Rose lets out a snort, "This 'woman', as you say, is _his_ girlfriend. I should be asking who _you_ are?" Rose declares.

Blatantly ignoring Rose, Tasha says, "Dimka, we need to talk." Eyeing Rose, she then adds, "Alone," for good measure.

Rose scoffs, "I'm sure there isn't anything you could say to him without me being present."

Interjecting, I say, "Actually, I think we've already said all we have to say Tasha. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to enjoy the rest of the morning with my girlfriend." I then lean back and place my arm around Rose's shoulders. She immediately leans into my chest. Even though I know it isn't real, I can't help the small swell of hope that arises thinking that maybe, just maybe, it will one day be true.

Tasha bristles. "This isn't over, Dimitri." With one last glare to Rose, she storms out.

Before I can think of what to say, Rose turns to me with an amused expression. "We have got to stop meeting like this, comrade." Although her tone is chastising, she has an easy grin on her face, showing how much she enjoys being my savior. "I mean, it's a wonder you have survived all these years without me." Her tone is playfully dramatic, and it immediately puts a candid smile on my face.

"How did you know to find me here?" I ask.

She snorts and gives me a gentle nudge. "I wasn't looking for you, comrade. I came here to see an old friend. Seeing you in trouble again was just an added bonus." She hesitates and licks her lips before she says, "So, who is she? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

I take a drink of my hot chocolate before I launch into my story. The warm trickle down my throat and the spices overwhelming my taste buds soothes me. I explain that I had dated Tasha for years, and I even planned on marrying her at one point. I tell Rose how Tasha walked out on me, with only a note saying she was leaving me for another man. Throughout my tale, Rose's face gets dimmer and dimmer, and at the end, she has a sad, yet understanding, look on her face.

She clears her throat. "I'm sorry you went through that, comrade."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Rose. You didn't do anything. Besides, I'm already over it. I honestly just wish she'd leave me alone," I tell her truthfully.

"Well, if what we both experienced is any indication, that may not happen so easily."

I quirk an eyebrow at her, silently asking her to continue. She looks me in the eyes, nods, then clears her throat and licks her lips, yet again. I'm beginning to believe her licking her lips is some form of nervous tick. Looking at her now, I see a flash of indecision, and what I believe is nervousness cross her face. "Well, I'm not sure where to begin."

"How about at the beginning?" I suggest.

She then rolls her eyes at me and begins telling me her story. "Richard, my ex, and I met when we were training at the police academy."

"So you're a cop?" I didn't mean to interrupt her; I just hadn't expected it. Though thinking back now, her mannerisms and how she holds herself, I could definitely see it.

"A detective actually. I just got promoted a little over a year and a half ago."

"Congratulations on your promotion."

"It's been over a year, comrade," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but I didn't know you then."

"True," she acquiesces.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wasn't thinking that you'd be a cop," I tell her truthfully.

She raises her eyebrows at me. "What are you thinking now, exactly?" By her tone, I know that she's suspicious.

I rake my eyes over her form slowly, committing every curve and every detail to memory. My eyes linger over her soft, full lips when they finally make their way to her expressive eyes. After my appraisal, I finally answer, "That I do love a woman in uniform." I give her a sexy smile that seems to work as her pupils dilate considerably.

After a short pause, she seems to find her voice. "Well, I don't really have to wear uniforms anymore, now that I'm a detective. Unless you call my slacks and dress shirts a uniform." She finally breaks our gaze and shrugs, obviously trying to brush off my earlier comment. I nod and ask her to continue her story. "Where was I? Oh yeah. We met at the police academy, and we just clicked," she said with a far off look. "After graduating from the academy, we both were taken on at the same precinct. So, needless to stay, we spent a lot of time together, and began to date a few months later. Three years into our relationship, he asked me to move in, given we were practically living with each other already. So, I did. Everything was going great until I was promoted to detective."

"What happened then, Rose?" I can't help myself, and take her hand in mine, giving it a light squeeze as a show of comfort.

She sucks in her breath quickly, caught off guard by my gesture, but then lets out a sigh. "Well, career-wise I couldn't be happier. But, it seemed the more successful I became, the more resentful he became." Had I been watching closely, I would have noticed the soft pink hue that adorned her cheeks the moment I placed my hand on hers, but I was too focused on her story and comforting her to realize.

"Why do you say that?"

She runs her left hand over her hair, looks down at her hand in mine, then back at me. I'm not sure what she's thinking, though I suspect it's that it's hard for her to talk about this in general, and even more difficult considering I'm a virtual stranger. Nonetheless, she presses on. "Well for starters, Richard and I were both up for promotion, but I got the job instead. That had to have been a blow, though he denied it. He said he was happy for me. As time went by, I noticed little things. You know, he wasn't as affectionate as before, and the littlest things seemed to bother him. It's funny, how you never really notice the little things until the one big one blows up in your face."

I just nod, I know exactly what she's talking about. It was the same with Tasha. She would get angry over small things, and when I had wanted to be intimate, she always complained of a headache.

"I had been working undercover, and made a break in the case. We arrested a prevalent thug and his lackeys. I was ecstatic! My first big break as an undercover detective. I can't begin to tell you how amazing it was. I wanted to share the good news with Richard. Knowing it was his day off, I knew he'd be home so I went to buy some champagne to celebrate. Cliché, I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "But, I just wanted to celebrate my achievement with my boyfriend. Feeling a little romantic, I ordered food from our favorite Chinese restaurant as well. I figured we could celebrate with some champagne and have the food delivered later. So imagine my surprise when I walk in our apartment, and I hear moaning coming from our bedroom. I went to investigate only to find Richard in our bed with another woman. Not only another woman, but Kathy, also known as the precinct slut," she said with venom.

"What did you do?" I asked.

She snorts. "What do you think I did? I kicked both of their asses," she says, giving me a mischievous smile.

"I'm very sorry that happened to you," I tell her earnestly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not. I just wish I would've known how much of a dick he was sooner, and not wasted so much time."

"There was no way you could've known, Rose."

"Sure, what does that say about me as a detective?" she asks. "I can't even tell when my boyfriend is cheating on me."

"You know what I meant. When a person you care about is being deceptive, it's hard to figure them out. Especially when you put so much trust in them, even if it is blindly." I give her hand another reassuring squeeze and let it go. No longer being held captive, her hand remains in mine, and I inwardly smile. She nods in response. "Now why do I get the feeling you're leaving something out?" I eye her suspiciously.

"Can't get anything past you, huh, comrade?"

"Nope."

She sighs. "Well, obviously he realized what a mistake he had made. He came crawling back to me, begging me to take him back. It got to the point where he would camp out in front of my new apartment every night. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided I needed a change in scenery, and here I am." She gestures her hands around for further emphasis.

"Do you still work at your precinct?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a drive, but I can manage. I'm not the first one who's done it." As an afterthought she adds, "And, hey, if I'm running late, I can always run the lights and sirens!"

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "I somehow doubt their sole purpose is to help you arrive to work on time."

She shrugs off my comment. "Eh, details."

I can't help myself and begin to laugh. I see her crack a smile, obviously fighting the urge to laugh herself, due to the fact that I'm laughing at her expense. "So what brings you here?" I ask. "You said you were meeting a friend?" I try to nonchalantly pry out of her who she was meeting, dreading that 'friend' would be Jesse.

"Rose?" a man's voice says next to us.

"Hi Mikhail! Surprise!" she exclaims, jumping from her seat and embracing the man.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you kid, but what are you doing here?" Rose retakes her seat next to me, while Mikhail takes his original seat. Both sets of eyes trained on each other.

She rolls her eyes, though I'm not sure whether it's at Mikhail calling her 'kid', or over his question. "Can't a girl visit an old friend?"

"Of course. I mean…just…wow! I'm so glad you're here." It seems to suddenly dawn on Mikhail that Rose and I have been seated next to one another, as he says, "Wait a minute. You two know each other?"

I smile sheepishly, but Rose responds, "Yup!"

Seemingly suspicious of her monosyllabic response, Mikhail eyes narrow at me suspiciously, but doesn't make any further comment. Instead the two launch into catching up. Rose informs him of precinct life since he's been away. He tells her about Sonya and the bakery, both including me in their conversation as well. Unfortunately, as much as I was enjoying myself, it was my time to leave for work. "I'm sorry you two, but I have to go to work. I'm afraid I might be late already."

Mikhail snorts, knowing full well how much of a stickler I am about being on time. "No problem man. I'll see you soon. Don't be a stranger," he says as we shake hands.

"I'll walk you out, comrade," Rose offers. I glance over to see Mikhail raise a questioning brow, but remains silent.

"Sure, let's go."

As soon as we're outside, Rose turns to me. "I just wanted to thank you, for listening to me, and understanding. It's not something I really like talking about."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Rose," I say, offering her a genuine smile.

She nods and says, "Yeah, well, maybe we could, you know, bump into each other on purpose? I mean, not bump into each other, but you know, hang out? I'm still relatively new to this city, and I don't know very many people." Then, as an afterthought, she smiles mischievously and says, "And, as much as I love seeing you squirm, it'd be nice to see you one time without having to get my cat claws out." She gestures with her hands and gives me a playful wink.

I roll my eyes and pull her in for a hug. "It was good seeing you again Rose. I'll be happy to show you around." We pull out of the embrace, and I head towards my car, fighting the urge to turn back and see whether she's staring after me.

 **AN: I know a few of you wanted it to be Rose! I hope you enjoyed what I came up with better! :p  
Until next time everyone! :D**


End file.
